


Ray's New (And Rather British) Pillow

by Twiranux



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dialog heavy, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exhausted Ray is working in the office, as Gavin tries his best to ease Ray’s stress. (Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's New (And Rather British) Pillow

_Click, click, clack, clack, zhip, clack,_ _clack_ …

The sluggish fingers drag along the keyboard, a sigh escapes the grasp of Ray’s mouth. It’s been a long morning, his back hunched, and his eyes trying their hardest to stay open. Ray hasn’t had good night’s sleep in the past few days, and the videos show it.

"Just a little more to do, Ray," he mumbles, right before taking a sip of soda. "Wonder how today’s going to go…"

The work seemed endless, with minutes dragging on like hours. Ray’s mind only focused on finishing the work, that nothing but his hands moved. Even the noise of the office door opening slipped Ray’s hearing.

"Morning, Ray of sunshine!" A cheery office mate greeted.

"Ugh…Uh, huh. Morning…"Ray groans.

Ray groggily turns himself to see who has entered, and it was none other than Gavin Free.

"Ray…you look tired. You okay?" The Brit plops his jacket on the couch.

"Bad night’s sleep, lots of work."

Gavin frowns, as he takes a seat on the white couch.

"You can always take a break, and finish it later?" Gavin suggests, shrugging.

Ray groans, thinking over such an offer to gain energy.

"It won’t be comfortable, either way. Not on this chair, nor that couch, there’s no pillow…." Ray rambles on.

As Ray loses himself over about all the complaints, Gavin gets up off the couch and walks toward the babbling coworker.

"There, there…That’s just your tired talking…" Gavin places his hands on Ray’s shoulders.

Ray falls back onto his chair, his hands retreating into the pockets of his purple hoodie.

"I can always serve as something to sleep on, too," Gavin offers, shyly looking away from Ray.

"Or I can use myself as my pillow," Ray snickers.

Gavin giggles, then softly tugs at Ray, gesturing towards the couch. Ray looks up, meeting eyes with Gavin. The two start to blush, then Ray turns away.

  
"Okay, Gavin. You win," Ray mutters, trying to hide his now rose-tinted cheeks.

Ray stands, as Gavin pulls his hands away. Both of them walk back to the white couch, Gavin plopping down first, and Ray following shortly. Gavin takes up one side of the couch, as Ray takes the opposite end.

'Odd…I thought Ray was going to cuddle up and nap…' Gavin thought.

Gavin eases into the couch, as he puts his right leg up onto it. He stares at Ray, who is still worrying. Ray’s shoulders are tense, fingers tapping, sharp sighs. Gavin moves closer to Ray, as he pokes at Ray’s leg with his foot, trying to snap him out of it.  
"Ray…pst…"

"Huh?" Ray shakes his head, then looks at Gavin.

Gavin quickly smiles, as he starts feeling that odd feeling in his heart. His cheeks slowly inflate, as he tries to keep his smile straight.

"What’s so funny?" Ray’s eyebrow rises.

"My face feels so dumb!" Gavin blurts out, finally laughing a bit to relieve his lungs.

Ray scoffs. “You, as a whole, are dumb, my friend.”

The two office mates snicker and giggle, as Ray slowly moves closer onto Gavin. However, Gavin did not expect Ray to suddenly plop onto his stomach, which caused him to flinch.

"Ack! You bastard!" Gavin yells.

"Just promise me that you won’t make this weird," Ray sighs.

"Pinky swear," Gavin wiggles his pinky finger in front of Ray.

Ray hands Gavin his glasses, as he gently nuzzles into Gavin’s shirt.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures…" Ray’s muffled voice resonates.

"That tickled! Just sleep already, idiot, before I take this all back!" Gavin threatened, with no real threat in his voice.

But it was already too late. Ray has gone to sleep, and far from waking up. Gavin quiets down, as he starts to breathe slower, and gets more comfortable on the couch. Gavin’s heart flutters as he looks at the now delicate Ray. He gently brings his hand to Ray’s back, bringing him closer. The Brit works his hand up to Ray’s smooth hair, allowing himself to blush and smile like an idiot. Ray moves a little, but it did not take long for him to be comfortable again. This is bliss, to Gavin and Ray.

  
10 minutes pass, and then 20 minutes, as Gavin moves from a one arm hug to a full cuddle with Ray.

The office door creaks open, which surprises Gavin. He turns to see who is entering.

  
"What’s up, my—-" Ryan’s voice booms.

"Shh…!" Gavin gestures, as Ryan raises his hands in some sort of surrender.

'Ray's sleeping,' Gavin mouths, as Ryan makes an “O” shape in response.

Gavin raises his eyebrows as Ryan turns, as if speaking to someone behind him. Ryan shakes his head, as Geoff peeps in to see what’s going on. The two close the door, as Gavin reassures the dormant Ray.

"There, there. Those bastards won’t bothering us anymore."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the office door, the rest of the Achievement Hunter members are eavesdropping, with each of them trying to listen in at different parts of the door.

"I don’t know why we’re doing this, this is creepy…" Jack points out.

"Well, I made a bet about this happening, so I have all the reason to do this," Michael retorts.

The others turn to face Michael. “It was a joke, guys, jeez….Just, pay attention! Something might happen.”

The four stand outside, letting curiosity get the best of them. Time flies, as Geoff, Ryan, Jack, and Michael stand, sore and waiting.

"Come on…I don’t want to burst in and disturb their privacy, but that’s our office!" Geoff groans.

  
Back in the office, Ray is starting to move again, as he raises his head. Gavin looks down at him, worrying that he woke up Ray.  
"Uh….Vav…" Ray mutters, his hand running down Gavin’s shirt.

"Ray…how are you? Feeling any better?" Gavin squeaks, trying to just stay calm, and to not fall off the couch.

"Mm…yeah. Much better." Ray stretches a bit, turning so that his chest points upwards, his back now laying on Gavin.

"You know, there’s so much noise while you were asleep," Gavin sighs. The two get up from the couch, as Gavin unknowingly wraps his arms around Ray, and rests his head on top of Ray’s.

"Speaking of which, where’s the rest of us?" Ray scratches his head.

"Over by the door, most likely. Waiting for you to wake up." Gavin stands, and walks to open such door.

"Ahh!" The four eavesdroppers fall to the floor.

Ray snickers in response, as he stands, his arms crossed.

"Come on, guys. I just needed sleep. Now don’t bring it up or I’ll just kick all your asses in video games again….Oh, well, I already do that."

"It was their faults, I actually warned them," Ryan points.

Ray and Gavin exchange stares, then shortly shake their heads. Their time together, as little as it was, was just enough to make both of them smile. Geoff stands, finally quieting down the muttering and blaming.

  
"It doesn’t matter what just happened, folks. It’s just time to get to work. Let’s go."


End file.
